ChouIno baby daddy
by Yoikoshin
Summary: well they both got drunk and go from there


ChouIno

randomly came up with something for my favorite couple. Baby daddy story no lemon

it's finally the end of the party' Ino thought drinking some more of the punch. Its her birthday and she only invited her team. Her parents were out on a mission. Which would take a month or two. Asuma spiked the punch she mentally yelled she promised choji it was free of alcohol, shikamaru slept through the whole thing. He could care less about the punch. Ino was already drunk, and so was Choji. After everyone was gone. She clumsily walked over to Choji till she was right in front of him. Standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. [insert lemon]

'My work here is done' Asuma thought as he watched through the window.

Ino woke up with a killer headache. She tried to get up. But som'ething held her there. She turned to the side and noticed Choji peacefully sleeping. 'aw he's so peaceful/cute when asleep...WAIT CHOJI! What happened last night!' Ino thought mentally screaming. Then everything that happened that night came back to her. Blushing furiously, she wrapped herself in the blanket, and then she yelled "Choji get dressed and out of my room.!" "hmm" he said tiredly. He blinked his eyes slowly. Then they widened. He then started to blush as well. He ignored your yells till you yelled " No what turn around, and NO PEEKING!" Choji did as she said and turned around. She changed into her usual clothes. "I'm done" you said walking out so he could get dressed. You slowly went into the kitchen feeling sore in more than one way. You heard Choji say bye which you ignored.

Over the next few weeks things got awkward between you and Choji.

Asuma interrupted training. "What is wrong with you two." speaking directly to Ino and Choji which Asuma new perfectly well what happened.

"Nothing!" You and Choji said at the same time. "Well whatever it is work it out, before the next training session." Asuma said before leaving with Shikamaru. She realized that it wasn't either of their faults. "Choji..." She said. " Yeah" Choji said hopefully. "look sorry about the other night." you mumbled hoping he would here "It's okay as long as were still friends. Hey want to get some ramen?""sure as long as i'm not paying." "No problem i've been saving." Then the next morning Ino woke up running to the toilet. After she was done and cleaned up. Ino ran to Sakura's 'it better not be what I think it is.' she though over and over till she got to Sakura's. Ino only told her she wanted the test. 'Unfortunately it came out positive I mean Choji's cute but this...'Ino was thinking "so who's the lucky guy" sakura asked. ' i'm not going to leave if I don't tell her' she thought while running a hand through her nervously. "it's choji." "What Choji! When?" Ino told Sakura the story then she left for home. Waiting till the next day to tell everyone. Crying herself to sleep. Out of frustration. Next morning she left to the hokage's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in" a sigh came from behind the door. Ino walked in. Tsunade looked up from her work "aah, Ino I already know why your here, Your off of missions and training. I'll let you tell your team. But why Akimichi boy? You could have done a lot better." Ino let all her rage out as she ran towards Choji's house. Yelling "baka Choji" Ino took a deep breath to calm herself. Before knocking on the door. "Hello Miss Akimichi, may I see Choji?' " Sure you know where to go." She left. Ino walked up the stairs getting more nervous with each step. Hesitating before knocking. "Choji are you there I need to talk to you?" "What do you need?" Choji asked while opening the door for her. He sat on his bed eating a bag of chips. " Choji..." She sat beside him. Then clenched her fist and hit him. "ow, what was that for?" He asked holding his hand to where she hit him. "For getting me pregnant!" She yelled at him "your w. w. what?" "You heard me right i'm having your kid." Choji kisses her. "Your not angry" she asked "Why should I be? I'm going to be a father with the girl i've loved for years." She was the one to stood shocked 'he loves me' she though then she suddenly realized she had feelings for him to. " I love you to Choji." Ino said before kissing him with tears falling down her face. Soon after he pulled her through konoah telling everyone he saw.

Time skip years

"Choji will you get Amira and Iro from the akadamey?" "Sure" he says and kisses his wife before leaving to pick them up.

Info: Amira- has brown/red spikey hair in a ponytail. Ino's eyes and temper. Loves flowers.

Link:

Iro- blonde chort sai like hair. Choji's personality.

Both love food

sorry don't have a ling for iro.


End file.
